The concept of using a manipulatable grip or handle to extend or retract the cable, for example, for controlling the application of brakes on a vehicle such as a bicycle or wheel type walker, are well known. When the cable brake system is used on a walker or similar devices it is necessary to be able to lock the brake in an applied or on position for parking the walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,180 provides an example of one form of lever mechanism used for this purpose. This device requires several articulated parts contained within a cavity in a housing including a lever arm pivotably connected adjacent to one end thereof to the housing and a control handle or arm pivotably connected to the lever spaced from the pivotal connection to the housing. Manipulating the arm in one direction causes pivoting around a pivotal connection between the lever and housing and movement in a second direction opposite to the first direction causes pivotal movement at both the pivotal connection of the lever to the housing and the pivotal connection between the arm and the lever. A locking element positioned within the cavity adjacent to the point of entry of the cable cooperates with the a locking surface at one end of the arm when the arm is pivoted in a second direction to interlock the mechanism in a parked position.
The use of several pivot points and parts and burying of the locking mechanism well within the cavity renders this device relatively complicated.